


Hey, little girl

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Beatles Song, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, References to the Beatles, Romantic Gestures, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: James tiene un plan para conquistar a Lily y es terrible. Tanto que sus mejores amigos tienen que intervenir, pero incluso siendo ellos tres y él uno no parecen conseguirlo... ¿O sí?





	Hey, little girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenece salvo la trama y la diversión de escribir. Los personajes de Harry Potter son de Rowling y la canción (genial, por cierto) de The Beatles.

**Hey, little girl**

JAMES

James había conseguido la idea de cómo conquistar a Lily Evans por cortesía de la propia Lily Evans, que ajena a los oídos indiscretos que estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta las más vergonzosas, desesperadas y patéticas últimas consecuencias con tal de conquistarla a ella de corazón.

De hecho, James había estado trabajando en su último ensayo de Transformaciones, dándole sólo los últimos toques al pergamino de cincuenta centímetros (McGonagall le había penalizado con veinte extra luego de que su escritorio estallara a media clase sin motivo previo) y bien escondido detrás de una de las butacas altas de la sala común, cuando la melodiosa voz de Lily Evans llegó a sus oídos.

—... es Rubber Soul para mí —decía ella, y James olvidó su tarea para prestarle su más absoluta atención.

—Vale, no digo que sea uno de sus mejores discos, pero palidece en comparación a los que le siguieron. Hay tanto de dónde elegir —dijo su acompañante, que James reconoció como Marlene McKinnon—, y esos sí que hacen difícil la elección.

—Ya, es que...

James se movió en la butaca, pasando de sentado con la espalda en el respaldo, hasta casi darse media vuelta, y agradeciendo el asiento alto que ocultaba su despeinada cabellera, espiando a las dos chicas.

En brazos, Lily Evans tenía un disco de esa banda muggle que tanto le gustaba y que seguido escuchaba en su tornamesa con un hechizo que hacía el sonido sólo audible para ella.

—Este disco también era el favorito de papá —dijo Lily en voz baja, y James frunció levemente el ceño, comprendiendo al instante que estaba inmiscuyéndose en un momento por demás que delicado y privado.

No era ningún secreto que la primavera anterior Lily Evans había tenido que marcharse de Hogwarts anticipadamente y por espacio de una semana cuando su familia le notificó que su padre había sufrido un accidente y estaba en el hospital. James sólo se había enterado de los detalles por medio de Sirius, que por aquel entonces salía con Marlene y se lo contaba todo, y que le confirmó que el señor Evans había tenido un traspié en su lugar de trabajo y ahora estaba en un estado de salud precario.

De eso hacía ya buenos meses atrás, y James había recopilado suficiente información como para estar enterado que ahora el señor Evans requería bastón para caminar, todavía no había vuelto a su puesto de trabajo, y la estaba pasando bastante mal.

—Oh, Lils... —Dijo Marlene al acariciarle el brazo—. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué —se apresuró ésta a tranquilizarla—. Es sólo que... Recuerdo las veces que papá nos despertaba a mí y a Tuney con tortitas rellenas con nata y té con miel para el desayuno, y el sonido de este disco en específico como música de fondo. Me recuerda a tiempos simples, más felices...

El agarre de Marlene se intensificó, y James estuvo tentado de desviar la mirada y detener su labor de deplorable espionaje, pero entonces Lily posó la vista en el disco en sus manos y señaló un punto en el cartoncillo.

—Ésta es su canción favorita, ¿sabes? Es la que cantaba con más emoción mientras cocinaba... —Lily sonrió para sí, los ojos ligeramente húmedos—. Supongo que eso la convierte en cierta medida también en mi favorita.

Cauto de movimientos, James volvió a su posición original cuando Marlene se encargó de tranquilizar a Lily con un abrazo, y fingió escribir la conclusión de su ensayo de Transformaciones cuando en realidad un plan se formó en su cabeza.

Un infalible plan que no tenía posibilidades de fallar, según sus muy optimistas estimaciones que estaban a su favor.

Para llevarlo a cabo, James tuvo que pagarle dos días después a Dorcas Meadowes un par de galeones por su ayuda, y fue así como ésta bajó del dormitorio de chicas con el disco que Lily antes trajera en sus manos y se lo presentara a él.

«Así que Rubber Soul de The Beatles, ¿eh?», pensó James, que recordaba haberlos oído mencionar entre sus compañeros muggles aunque no demasiado. No sólo eran una banda virtualmente desconocida en el mundo mágico, sino que además estaban por cumplir algunos años desde su separación, y al menos en la torre de Gryffindor la música que más se escuchaba durante las fiestas era el punk que Sirius insistía en proporcionar con su equipo de música y discos de su colección.

James examinó la portada del álbum que pertenecía a Lily Evans, que era su favorito, y sin perder tiempo porque él y Dorcas estaban trabajando a contrarreloj en ese precario momento, giró el cartoncillo que contenía el disco y examinó a detalle las canciones que aparecían listadas.

—¡Apresúrate, James! —Le instó Dorcas, que hacía eso porque realmente creía que sus dos amigos podían formar una linda pareja, pero con galeones en su bolsillo por el favor que le hacía, era difícil demostrar su punto desinteresadamente—. Lily no tarde en volver del club Slug y no puede vernos aquí con su disco.

—Ya voy, ya voy... —Masculló James, que repasó la lista de canciones sin encontrar ninguna que pudiera reconocer.

Al señalar Lily su favorita, su mano había quedado tan abajo... Por probabilidad James supuso que se trataba de las últimas dos o tres canciones, pero no podía estar seguro. Por si acaso memorizó los nombres y le devolvió el disco a Dorcas, que alcanzó a subir los últimos escalones de la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas antes de que Lily apareciera en la sala común.

—¡Evans! —Atrajo James su atención—. Bella como siempre.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —No molestes, Potter. Arruinas mi buen humor con tu mera presencia.

James no dijo más, pues si bien el comentario era honesto, en realidad sólo quería darle tiempo a Dorcas de devolver el disco a su sitio y actuar con normalidad.

Él por su cuenta, ya tenía grandes planes...

SIRIUS

Sirius era observador. Por descontado que tenía que serlo como miembro de la más antiquísima y más pura familia mágica de Gran Bretaña y próximo heredero, pues debía cuidar bien qué comía y qué bebía porque el riesgo de envenenamiento estaba siempre presente para él. Así que sí, se consideraba él una persona atenta a su entorno y a las personas que le rodeaban, aunque últimamente...

—Oh, Moony —jadeó Sirius, que esa mañana se había despertado con la maravillosa sorpresa de tener a su novio posicionado entre sus piernas y con su pene en la boca.

Bajo las sábanas, Remus dio muestras de reconocimiento a sus gemidos sujetando la base de su miembro con una mano, y centrando su atención en el glande con la lengua.

El placer hizo a Sirius maleable bajo las manos de Remus, que empujó sus piernas por un mayor espacio entre ellas, y trazó una línea con su lengua a lo largo de su miembro, bajando por sus testículos y todavía más allá, adentrándose al espacio entre sus nalgas y utilizando un par de dedos para ayudarse.

Sirius ya se había hecho a la idea que esa mañana tendría que asistir a clases caminando un poco raro, cuando Remus resopló con enojo, y haciendo a un lado las sábanas, levantó su cabeza y le puso fin a la diversión.

—¿Qué-...? —Elaboró Sirius antes de que un muy enojado Remus apartara de golpe las cortinas de dosel de su cama y gritara.

—¡Por el escroto barbudo de Merlín, James! ¡¿Puedes poner fin a esa música?! ¡Habemos personas que ya han tenido suficiente!

Sólo entonces apreció Sirius el horripilante sonido de un instrumento, con toda certeza una guitarra, sufriendo bajo la agonía de dedos inexpertos que se empeñaban en arrancarle notas sin ton ni son.

—Hasta que por fin alguien entiende mi dolor —dijo Peter desde un par de camas a la distancia, y James detuvo abruptamente su sesión de práctica.

—Oh, lo siento, chicos —dijo desde su cama, con una guitarra que ciertamente no era suya y un par de hojas frente a él—. ¿Los he despertado?

—Necesitas mejorar tus hechizos silenciadores —pidió Peter.

—O tomar lecciones de guitarra, Prongs —aconsejó Sirius—. Si mal no recuerdo hay un chico Ravenclaw que se ofrece por un módico precio...

—Oh, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? —Dijo James para sí, pero Sirius no se enteró del resto porque Remus volvió a cerrar las cortinas de su cama, y lanzando un hechizo silenciador de los que eran su especialidad, volvió a centrarse en él.

En concreto, entre sus piernas hasta que ambos consiguieron sus respectivos orgasmos.

PETER

Peter era distraído. No en balde durante cada visita a Hogsmeade tenía que surtirse con una amplia variedad de plumas para las siguientes semanas, porque invariablemente las perdía sin saber jamás donde se encontraban. Sus distracciones también lo habían orillado a algunas situaciones divertidas, aunque la mayoría se reducían a estar en el lugar y el momento equivocados, casi siempre con resultados catastróficos, aunque por una vez...

Era sábado, y el primer día en que se les permitía ir a Hogsmeade en ese año escolar. Por supuesto, como Merodeadores todos ellos ya habían cruzado alguno de los pasadizos secretos que tenían a su disposición y visitado las tiendas a mitad de la noche, pero siempre era una aventura diferente actuar como cliente de los comercios que como ladrón.

Peter había conseguido una cita con Paty Lennendrom para su día en Hogsmeade, pero la chica en cuestión había estado saliendo con un Slytherin que iba un curso debajo de ellos dos, y aunque al momento de invitarla Paty se había mostrado muy complacida, apenas a la hora del desayuno se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor para cancelar. Al parecer, su chico de Slytherin quería una segunda oportunidad que ella pensaba en proporcionarle, así que Peter se quedó sin planes para su día.

Un tanto humillado por la cancelación de último momento, Peter había rechazado la oferta de Remus y Sirius por unírseles en Hogsmeade.

En primera, porque desde que ellos dos eran pareja ya no eran sus amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, sino _RemusSirius_ o _SiriusRemus_, un mismo ente que dependiendo de la hora y el lugar, podía estar unido por las manos, la boca o... Partes que mejor era no mencionar.

A Peter no le importaba, y a James tampoco ya que estaban en eso. La idea tabú que dos de sus más cercanos amigos estuvieran involucrados el uno con el otro románticamente seguro que habría sido una sorpresa durante sus primeros años de Hogwarts, pero después de un periodo crítico donde Sirius se hizo de una novia para paliar la confusión y Remus abiertamente salió con un jugador de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, era más que evidente que ellos dos se gustaban, más que eso, se querían, y nadie con dos ojos para apreciarlo y un corazón para compadecerse de su situación les habría puesto una queja.

Claro que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas con aquel par que al inicio había sido terrible con sus hechizos silenciadores y cumplir con la regla de ‘no chicas en el dormitorio’ y que tuvo que ser modificada especialmente para ellos como ‘no sexo con las cortinas abiertas’ que cumplían al menos la mayoría de las ocasiones...

Con sus planes arruinados para Hogsmeade, Peter decidió que bien podría devolverse a su dormitorio, y aprovechando la soledad del espacio, escuchar un par de discos, quizá ponerse al día con la lectura de su revista de Gobstones. También tenía un ensayo de Encantamientos por presentar el lunes a primera hora, aunque quizá ese podría esperar hasta el domingo en la noche.

En todo caso, Peter le vio el lado bueno a sus circunstancias y con paso ligero se encaminó a los dormitorios, donde su cama resultó ser la ganadora indiscutible, así que tras sacarse los zapatos y arrebujarse en las mantas, leyó las primeras páginas de su revista y pronto cayó en un apacible sueño.

Peter soñaba con Hogsmeade y con Paty Lennendrom rogándole por su compañía en las calles adoquinadas del pueblito, pero entonces un horripilante ruido de guitarra lo sacó de su fantasía.

—Ugh... —Gimoteó Peter al rodar bocabajo y enterrar el rostro en la almohada, pero eso de poco le sirvió para amortiguar el ruido de la guitarra que a James le había dado por tocar día y noche.

Con toda seguridad, James había vuelto ya de Hogsmeade o quizá no se había marchado, pero creyendo que estaba a solas en el dormitorio porque Peter había entrecerrado sus cortinas de dosel, había procedido a sacar su guitarra y aporrearla sin parar.

En el último mes, esa guitarra que James había comprado a escondidas y de contrabando en Hogsmeade porque era de fabricación muggle al 100% había suplantado a su escoba, y aunque James seguía en el equipo de Quidditch y tan apasionado como siempre, algo había cambiado.

Levantando la cabeza de la almohada y rodando hasta permanecer recostado de lado, Peter quedó en la posición idónea para observar a James sin que éste se diera cuenta, y se debatió si debía hacerle partícipe de su presencia en el dormitorio o sólo tratar de convivir con el ruido.

James no había sido irracional con el ruido de su guitarra. Las reglas que ellos habían aplicado para Remus y Sirius con sus propios ruidos eran ahora las que James seguía a rajatabla. Así que mientras cualquiera de ellos estuviera en el dormitorio, James se confinaba sin rechistar tras las cortinas de su cama y practicaba ahí con su guitarra, pero de pasada había comentado que no creía estar haciendo muchos avances porque por lo reducido del espacio el sonido reverberaba, y más veces que no le interrumpía.

Peter no podía culparle por querer aprovechar el dormitorio en un día de visita a Hogsmeade y ensayar en un espacio más grande, y quizá podía tan sólo volver a dormirse y fingir que el golpeteo rítmico a las cuerdas de su guitarra era simple sonido de fondo, pero entonces... James cantó.

Y James no cantaba.

Nunca.

Ni en la ducha.

Ni durante el momento de pastel en los cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera el himno de Hogwarts.

O la cancioncilla de victoria cuando el equipo de Gryffindor había ganado la copa de Quidditch.

James Fleamont Potter no cantaba y eso era definitivo, excepto que en el ahí y el ahora, movía sus dedos con torpeza sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra y lo hacía, seguramente confiado de estar a solas y en la privacidad de su dormitorio, y Peter contuvo la respiración por miedo de sufrir un hechizo desmemoriante que lo eliminara con el único testigo.

Luego Peter escuchó la letra de la canción que James cantaba, y con horror confirmó que su amigo necesitaba con urgencia una seria, muy, muy, _muy_ seria intervención si es que no quería terminar en Azkaban.

Que lo terrible no era su voz, curiosamente entonada, sino esa espantosa letra que lo metería en problemas.

Sin lugar a dudas así sería.

REMUS

Remus tenía como máxima la discreción. O al menos así había sido hasta empezar su relación con Sirius y lanzar por la borda toda decencia. Desde que él y Sirius por fin habían decidido dejar de darse vueltas mutuamente como dos caninos frente a un trozo de apetitosa carne, Remus había sufrido una notoria transformación, en donde su urgencia de antes por pasar desapercibido de pronto no era tan importante si se le comparaba con besar a Sirius cada mañana en el Gran Comedor, o pasear de las manos por los pasillos entre clases, o acurrucarse con él en la sala común, o... Muchas situaciones similares más.

En otro tiempo, con otras novias tentativas a las que había mantenido a una distancia considerable por considerar las muestras de afecto públicas como vergonzosas, con otro novio que había precedido a Sirius sólo porque el deseo de curiosidad había sido mayor que el miedo al rechazo, Remus habría preferido tener que lanzarse desde la ventana de su dormitorio desnudo y dar un par de vueltas por el colegio montado en una escoba antes que mostrarse cariñoso con su pareja en público, pero... Las personas cambiaban. Él había cambiado. Y el autor de ese cambio no era otro más que Sirius.

El mismo Sirius que en esos instantes hacía todo por besarle el cuello y distraerle de su tarea de pociones.

—¡Sirius! —Siseó Remus cuando los labios de éste se posaron sobre uno de sus puntos más sensibles y su mano tembló, manchando sus apuntes con una gorda gota de tinta sobre el punto de una i—. Oh, maldición.

—Un práctico hechizo desvanecedor hará el resto, Moony —dijo Sirius en voz baja y melosa, que sentado al lado de Remus, había trabajado los últimos cinco minutos con su máximo empeño para convencerlo de dejar esa tarea que no debían presentar sino hasta la semana entrante y en su lugar subir al dormitorio.

Con la sala común casi vacía salvo por unos alumnos de séptimo que estaban preparándose para sus exámenes, sólo ellos dos quedaban de pie a tal hora, y era por decencia que Sirius había propuesto subir hasta su habitación, que por todo lo que le importaba, habría sido más probable que bajara la capa de invisibilidad de James y en su lugar le sugiriera el sofá y ser lo más silenciosos posible.

—En serio, Padfoot —resopló Remus, empujando a Sirius—. Necesito terminar esto.

—Slughorn no nos pidió esta tarea sino hasta la siguiente semana —rezongó Sirius, que con toda seguridad ya había terminado la suya e ignoraba que a Remus esa clase se le dificultara más que al resto—. ¿Cuál es la prisa? Todavía tienes muchos días por delante.

—Y también una luna llena en medio de eso —le recordó Remus en voz baja, y de pronto la expresión de Sirius perdió toda su actitud revoltosa y se tornó solemne.

—Lo siento —dijo con absoluta convicción, y fue el turno de Remus en mostrarse indulgente.

—Hey... —Le acarició la mejilla, y le colocó un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja—. No es nada, pero en verdad necesito terminar este ensayo ahora o no podré después.

—En ese caso te ayudaré.

—Ya tengo las notas de James, pero no seré yo quien reniegue de tu ayuda. Pociones no se me da tan bien como a ti —dijo Remus, que con Sirius como compañero de estudio, creía poder terminar con esa tarea antes de medianoche.

Con Sirius a su lado guiándolo a través de las complejidades de pociones y su preparación, Remus acortó sus horas de tarea a la mitad, e incluso así terminó con jaqueca y fastidiado mientras escribía el punto final y se daba por bien servido con una simple nota aprobatoria.

—No lo entiendo —dijo mientras ponía sus pergaminos a secar—, ¿cómo es que eres mejor que James en pociones pero él obtiene mejor nota?

—Ah, es que debería de dejar de perder el tiempo en los exámenes. Cuando me aburro, prefiero dibujar que escribir las respuestas —dijo Sirius con una risotada, y Remus le dio un golpecito en el brazo—. Sé que es tarde, pero... —Sirius señaló los dormitorios con un movimiento de su cabeza.

En el vientre bajo de Remus, floreció una llamada de deseo. —Ok. Sube y espérame.

—¿Tu cama o la mía?

—La que esté más cerca de la puerta.

—La mía entonces —dijo Sirius, poniéndose en pie—. Tienes cinco minutos para subir, Moony, o bajaré por ti y profanaré este sofá con tu trasero y el mío desnudos en el tapizado.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Gryffindor no lo quiera. Otra vez... Anda, sube. En unos minutos te alcanzo.

Sirius le plantó un beso a Remus como presagio del agradable tiempo juntos que les esperaba y después se apresuró a subir corriendo las escaleras.

Aturdido se quedó Remus organizando sus apuntes y acomodando sus pertenencias, cuando de pronto encontró entre los apuntes que James le había prestado un pergamino arrugado y de tamaño irregular que había pasado por alto antes.

En una esquina tenía escrito “Para L.E.” que correctamente dedujo como Lily Evans, y que de primera mano supuso que era un poema, excepto que...

—Pero qué... —Remus frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos recorrían las líneas de aquel extraño poema y se horrorizaba por su contenido.

Era de James sin duda. Su letra de trazos largos y tendencia a inclinarse a la derecha era inconfundible. Y lo único que no encajaba era el contenido tan horripilante de esa canción, a menos que...

«A menos que James haya llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y por fin haya perdido la cabeza», pensó Remus al terminar de leer aquello, y tras doblar la hoja a la mitad y guardársela en el bolsillo, decidir que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que James lo hiciera y se pusiera a sí mismo en Azkaban.

En honor a su amistad, impediría que James cometiera un asesinato.

LILY

Lily lo admitía, era mentirosa. Sólo no del tipo que lo hacía en aras de una ganancia personal, ni para lastimar a los demás, sino consigo misma cuando afirmaba que James Potter era un fastidioso furúnculo en el trasero cuando en realidad sus intentos por conquistarla hacía muchos meses atrás que habían rendido sus frutos y ella sólo estaba temerosa de hacérselo saber.

¿Y cómo si no? Si tras toda su carrera en Hogwarts y lidiar con él constantemente la transformación de su físico y persona había ido a la par en los últimos cursos. De un crío molesto y esmirriado que consideraba la epítome del romanticismo jalarle las coletas en clase, había evolucionado a un adolescente jactancioso que pretendía conquistarla con su recién formado estómago marcado por los entrenamientos de Quidditch, hasta convertirse por último en un joven al igual que ella, que apreciaba su don con la magia y pretendía darle buen uso una vez sus años en Hogwarts terminaran.

La fecha exacta Lily no la tenía, pero suponía que sobre todo en ese sexto curso era cuando por fin había dejado caer sus barreras y admitido para sí que James Potter no era tan terrible como había creído en un inicio. Que podía ser arrogante y ruidoso en sus peores momentos, pero eso no lo convertía en una mala persona, sino en un adulto joven que todavía se estaba encontrando a sí mismo y que además se empeñaba en convertirse en su mejor versión.

Así que Lily estaba haciendo las paces con el hecho de quizá corresponderle, quizá hacerle saber que juntos podrían ir a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida, quizá bajar del todo sus defensas y aceptar su proposición de ser amigos. O más. Lily planeaba elegir cuando el momento llegara, pero hasta entonces necesitaba que James Potter volviera a sus viejas costumbres.

Era curioso cómo Lily se había sentido hastiada por su perpetuo acoso de los últimos años, sólo para acabar enamorada de él y de pronto sin su perpetua admiración. Y es que en el último mes a James sólo se le veía con una guitarra y de lo más concentrado en su práctica. Lily ni siquiera estaba segura de dónde la había conseguido ni si su repentino interés por la música era porque había encontrado una nueva obsesión con la cual suplantarla, pero conforme se fueron transcurriendo las semanas, se vio ella deseando apartársela del regazo y rompérsela en la cabeza para ver si de una vez por todas él volvía a mirarla.

—Ah, soy patética —se quejó con su amiga Marlene, quien estaba al tanto del conflicto interno por el cual Lily pasaba e insistía en que tomara acción por sus manos.

—Si te gusta Potter, sólo díselo. Así nos ahorraríamos escucharte toda la noche suspirar cada dos por tres por él —aconsejó Marlene, que por su cuenta había pensado en intervenir, pero entonces Lily se cerraría sobre sí misma y el plan fallaría estrepitosamente—. Vamos... Te apuesto a que si ahora mismo te le declaras, se olvida de la guitarra y del Quidditch para siempre. Sólo tienes que pedírselo y él lo haría encantado.

—No necesito convertirme en su próxima obsesión.

—Eso es porque ya lo eres, pero a veces los hombres necesitan un recordatorio —dijo Marlene, que dejó a Lily analizando sus palabras

Con todo, Lily no tomó acción de ningún tipo, y sus sentimientos fueron creciendo con el transcurrir de los días. Ahora era ella la que no podía dejar de prestarle atención a James, y de paso encontraba ofensivo que la guitarra de segunda mano que ahora llevaba a todos lados como alguna vez hiciera con su escoba la hubiera suplantado sin más.

Pero... Todo aquello llegó a su fin una anodina tarde de martes que no se destacaba de ninguna otra y en la que James hizo formalmente su petición de encontrarlo en uno de los salones del tercer piso del castillo porque tenía una sorpresa para darle.

La invitación la hizo James durante el desayuno, y sus tres amigos intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas entre sí, y aunque eso por sí solo debería haber servido como advertencia para Lily, ésta aceptó.

Puede que la Lily Evans del pasado se habría negado en rotundo, pero la actual Lily Evans que se sentía a punto de morir si el amor que James Potter alguna vez le profesara se hubiera desvanecido en el aire aceptó sin hesitación alguna.

—¡Pero Lily! —Exclamó Peter, y de manera poco discreta Sirius le plantó un codazo.

—Oye, Evans —dijo Sirius entonces—, creo recordar que el profesor Slughorn quería que pasaras hoy a esa misma hora y sin falta a su salón de clases. Algo mencionó de tener para ti, uhm, ¿qué era, Moony?

Remus entró al ruedo. —Libros. Erm, creo que mencionó algo... de... libros... —Finalizó con torpeza, y a Lily le costó no poner los ojos en blanco ante una mentira tan ridícula.

—Ya veo... —Luego se giró hacia James—. ¿A las cinco está bien?

—Perfecto —respondió éste con una sonrisa y ojos cálidos que la hicieron sentir de vuelta apreciada.

Lily esperaba encontrar el camino hacia las aulas del tercer piso repletas de toda clase de trampas y obstáculos para impedirle que se reuniera con Potter, pero en lugar de bombas fétidas, pantanos exprés o arenas movedizas, lo que se encontró fue a Remus, Sirius y Peter rogándole que faltara a esa cita con James.

—Cielos, chicos —se cruzó ella de brazos—. ¿Qué no son ustedes amigos de Potter? Cualquiera pensaría que quieren arruinar su vida amorosa.

—Mira, Evans —dijo Sirius—, estamos casi tan agradecidos como James de que hayas aceptado verte con él a escondidas en uno de las aulas del tercer piso, pero...

—Pero James ahora mismo no es James —secundó Remus—. Ha estado actuando extraño, erm, y pretende conquistarte de una manera que seguramente resultaría contraproducente para sus intenciones...

—Básicamente —dijo Peter—, va a arruinar su única oportunidad de manera tan irremediable, que de hecho impidiendo que te encuentres con él esta tarde le estamos haciendo un enorme favor.

—Gigantesco —dijo Sirius.

—Y a ti también —agregó Remus.

Lily arqueó una ceja. —¿Van en serio ustedes tres?

—Muy en serio —enfatizó Sirius, que en otra ocasión se habría valido de su nombre para remarcar su punto, pero no es ese momento, lo que hablaba de la firmeza de sus convicciones para ese tema.

Así que Lily comprendió que no estaban jugando, pero... Ya que ella era curiosa, y que Potter tenía unos planes de los que incluso sus amigos desaprobaban, decidió en el ahí y el ahora que iba a seguir a su corazón antes que a la cabeza, y lanzando un par de hechizos aturdidores consiguió escaparse de los tres Merodeadores restantes.

—¡Vuelve, Evans!

—¡Lily, por favor!

—¡Oh no, oh no!

Corriendo por los pasillos hasta el tercer piso y valiéndose de sus conocimientos del castillo por sus rondas como prefecta, Lily consiguió llegar al sitio de su cita con James a tiempo y sólo con ligero flato en el costado.

—Más vale que esto valga la pena... —Masculló Lily para sí al abrir la puerta, y ser recibida con los primeros acordes de una canción que ella bien conocía:

Well, I'd rather see you dead, little girl

Than to be with another man

You better keep your head, little girl

Or you won't know where I am

Lily se llevó una mano a la boca, pues James estaba en medio del aula, y con su guitarra en el regazo y otros instrumentos muggles hechizados para tocar que le hacían compañía, estaba concentrado en hacer su mejor ejecución de aquella melodía.

You better run for your life if you can, little girl

Hide your head in the sand, little girl

Catch you with another man

That's the end'a little girl

Lily dio dos pasos dentro del aula y James le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño.

Well, you know that I'm a wicked guy

And I was born with a jealous mind

And I can't spend my whole life

Trying just to make you toe the line

Lily contempló asombrada los movimientos de James al cantar, tocar la guitarra, mantener hechizados el resto de los instrumentos y además demostrar un carisma que hasta entonces sólo se podía ver en el campo de Quidditch en partidos importantes.

You better run for your life if you can, little girl

Hide your head in the sand, little girl

Catch you with another man

That's the end'a little girl

Por un instante, Lily pensó: «James no tiene nada que envidiarle a John Lennon...»

Let this be a sermon

I mean everything I've said

Baby, I'm determined

And I'd rather see you dead

Lily apenas si presto atención a Sirius, Remus y Peter, que entraron derrapando en el piso de piedra y listos para una intervención que no fue necesaria.

You better run for your life if you can, little girl

Hide your head in the sand, little girl

Catch you with another man

That's the end'a little girl

James dio todo de sí por su nuevo público sin tomar en cuenta sus expresiones de horror, vergüenza y preocupación extremas.

I'd rather see you dead, little girl

Than to be with another man

You better keep your head, little girl

Or you won't know where I am

—Oh, ahora sí no entiendo nada —masculló Peter, pero su voz se perdió en el estruendo de la música.

You better run for your life if you can, little girl

Hide your head in the sand, little girl

Catch you with another man

That's the end'a little girl

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Lily se sumó al coro de ‘na na na’ y una explicación quedó pendiente entre todos ellos.

JAMES (otra vez) & LILY (con él)

La novedad de ver a James y a Lily tomados de la mano no sorprendió al resto de los Merodeadores tanto como la historia que le precedió.

—Sólo quería animar a Lily con su canción favorita —dijo James más tarde, luego de que sus amigos le dieran a él y a Lily tiempo para charlar en el aula del tercer piso—. El problema era que no estaba segura de cuál era.

—Al parecer me vio señalando un punto en la cubierta del disco... —Dijo Lily con sorna.

—Y tomé una decisión arriesgada —secundó James con iguales dosis de humor—.

—No sé en qué pensabas Prongs —le reprochó Sirius.

—Es una canción oscura —agregó Peter.

—Yo pensé que estabas llegando el borde de la cordura y querías darle un ultimátum a Lily —confesó Remus—. O te amaba por las buenas y en tus términos o...

—Nah —respondió James—. Sólo quería darle un gesto romántico.

—Y falló, pero... A la vez triunfó, supongo —dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que Run for your Life de The Beatles era la canción favorita de su papá. James podría ser un poco cegatón con sus gafas, pero había atinado a la canción y seguido adelante con sus planes sin tomar en consideración que la letra no era exactamente lo que se dice romántica... No con tantas amenazas veladas de celos y asesinato... Pero el papá de Lily tenía predilección por esa clase de humor, y de pequeñas les cantaba esa canción a ella y a Petunia, insistiendo en que eran sus ‘little girls’ y que como padre sobreprotector antes prefería la muerte que verlas con otro hombre.

Su mamá y Petunia seguido lo regañaban por tener predilección por esa melodía tan oscura, pero Lily sabía que era un chiste, que sólo un hombre que lo entendiera así podría ser el adecuado para llevar a casa y presentarle a su familia.

A su papá en especial.

Y esa persona había terminado por ser James, que satisfecho con el fruto de sus esfuerzos, recibió de Lily un beso que expresaba su gratitud.

El primero, pero no el último.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Y básicamente pensé que James era tan idiota como para confundirse de canción, porque Run for your Life es todo menos romance, pero sobre todo también creí que sus amigos estarían enfrascados en sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Digamos que es mi intento de humor, y si han sonreído al menos una vez no duden en hacérmelo saber y compartir conmigo ese gran momento :D


End file.
